Unique
by Dead To The Head
Summary: I'm am going to add to this story if I get reviews etc. Lydia OCXCharlie. Set during 4th Harry Potter book. Rating M for graphic sex scenes. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"Lydia, run!" the last words I heard from my mother before she went to Azkaban. I should explain. I'm Lydia Jones and my whole family are tomb raiders. Right back to the 1800s, my family have raided the ancient Egyptian tombs. So you can imagine how shocked I was when my brother announced,

"We're moving to Romania."

"Romania? Why, Liam?"

"I'm sick of this lifestyle, and I need a change. And as you live here, you're moving too, Lydia." he explained.

"I know," I said. My first thought though was that Liam knew something we didn't . But really Liam would have told us. He tells us everything. Doesn't he? Anyway, I had no choice and so packed my bag, and helped my sister, Jaycee, pack hers too.

Soon, we were ready to apparate to Romania. Liam still hadn't told us where we were going, so we used side-long apparition. When we arrived I thought Liam was joking. There were dragons all over the place.

"Liam, you aren't serious are you?" Jaycee asked.

"This is our new life. We are now dragon-trainers," he finally explained. My face dropped.

"Dragons?" I shouted, " You said a new lifestyle! Not a new death choice!" Liam just laughed. A young dark skinned man, who couldn't have been more that in early 20's, had spotted me shouting at Liam and came over to see what I was shouting at him for.

"You must be the Jones'," he chortled. I nodded grudgingly. He walked away and me, Liam and Jaycee followed. He walked us past various dragons, and I looked in each paddock, hoping there would be something else to do. Still, I flicked my long, brown hair back and carried on walking again. Deep breaths , I thought. Finally we stopped at door to a cabin.

"Jaycee Jones, in here." the young man said. My sister walking in sadly, sorry to be leaving us. The young man carried on walking and went inside a larger building, the stopped and bent over a desk and picked up a key.

"Room 25, on the second floor," he said to my brother, "Right all done."

"Excuse me, but what about me?" I asked.

"Oh, Charlie'll show you around." he said. Then he whistled. A average sized, muscular, ginger boy came up to our tour guide.

"What, Rob?" he asked.

"You need to show her around," Rob said.

"Right, well come on then," he said to me and walked off. I followed obediently.

The ginger boy led me out to one of the paddocks.

"This is Gertrude, our oldest dragon. She's a Chinese Fireball." he said.

"I know, I did Care of Magical Creatures, you know," I snapped, "I'm Lydia, by the way, since you didn't ask."

"I like your personality, Lydia. I'm Charlie," he said, a kind smile spread over his face. How he could be so kind after I was so horrible, I didn't know.

"It wasn't your choice to come here was it," Charlie said.

"No, it was my brother's. But we always stick together." I explained.

"Huh. Anyway, I'm starving, do you want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But if you want something I'll come too, as I need to be shown around, anyway. I wasn't hoping for someone with just food on their mind though." Charlie laughed. We walked to get something to eat. The cafeteria was huge. But I was used to eating in small places, so I was nervous about eating here, everyday. Charlie obviously saw my nervous look and he smiled.

"You'll get used to it," he whispered, putting his arm around him and squeezing me gently.

"I know," I said.

~~~/~~~

A few months had gone since I'd met Charlie, and we'd become good friends. We were sat in the cafeteria one day having an okay time. But then the dreaded minute came and Charlie made what he obviously thought was a passing remark.

"You've never told me anything about your past, you know, Lydia."

"Really?" I replied, hoping he wouldn't enquire further.

"Well aren't you gonna tell me?"

"No," I said innocently, "After all, why should I?"

"Because I've told you everything about my life, my brothers and sister, my mum and dad, my home. And you've told me nothing."

"I suppose," I sighed, "I'm from Egypt, and I have one sister and one brother, Liam and Jaycee, and they work here too." I sighed and went back to my plate of gammon and chips.

Charlie leant in" I mean everything, Lydia. And you know that."

"What?" Charlie shouted after I told him about my tomb raider past, "Are you mad to come here?"

"Yes," I mumbled, "I must be mad to tell you the truth, and come here. But you will keep quiet, won't you?" I looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't know. Someone need to know about this," he said. I started to cry.

"But I wanted to stay here," I sobbed. He put comforting arm around me.

"I know, but someone need's to know about this." I just cried harder, and he pulled me into a hug. I cried on his shoulder. People were starting to stare so I pulled myself out of his hug, and I walked out of the cafeteria, leaving a half full plate of gammon and chips.

~~~/~~~

I buried my face in my pillow. Why did I tell Charlie? It was a stupid thing to do. He would always tell someone. I trust people too easily. I never used to trust anyone. So why do I now? I'm being stupid. It's not a bad thing to trust people is it? But I trusted him, I trusted Charlie. I trusted my brother before he made us move. But suddenly,

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The door was pushed open a few seconds later, and the person closed the door. They walked over to me and sat on the side of my bed.

"Lydia," the person whispered, "I'm sorry." It was Charlie. He put his hand on my cheek and pulled my face up to meet his. My eyes were red and puffed up from crying and he looked like he had been crying too.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I know," I whispered.

"You're the only person who would ever say that now. You're unique. Too unique." he said to me. Then he did the thing I thought he would never do.

He leant in and his lips met mine. He kissed gently, but with passion. He had wanted to do that for ages, I could tell. I put my hand behind his head and felt his hair. He pulled me closer and kissed a little harder. Then he pulled back.

"I sorry," he said sadly.

"Why?" I asked

"Because we're just friends."

"We don't have to be."

"What?"

"We could always be more," I smiled. He looked me in the face.

"Really?"

"Really."

He leant in and kissed me again. As he pulled back he said,

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded and kissed him gently.

~~~/~~~

3 months later and I was sat at a small table, at a house, in the middle of nowhere. I'd been introduced to Harry Potter, a friend of one of Charlie's younger brothers Ron. I was eating breakfast and Charlie was sat next to me. His older brother, Bill was sat opposite me, and I was dressed in my scruffiest clothes. We were going to the Quidditch World Cup, and Charlie's mother, Molly, had said that they could get me a ticket. But I said that I would pay for me, Charlie and Ginny, who I had taken a liking to. I used my massive pile of gold that I owned, the one good thing about tomb raiding, to buy them for us.

But this is where I must leave you, as the rest they say, is history.


	2. Chapter 2

So I am at the Quidditch World Cup. The match of Ireland vs. Bulgaria is tomorrow. Which gives me a full day to relax and try to fit in until…

"Lydia? Are you out here?" Charlie shouted. I fell over backwards with my chair and hit my head. Damn. He surprised me. All the wizards and witches around me were laughing. Charlie helped me up and brushed my long brown hair out of my face.

"Idiot," I said to him.

"Nice thing for my girlfriend to say to me," Charlie smirked.

"You said you liked my personality the first time you met me."

"Mmm," he agreed before kissing me tenderly. I felt his hands on my waist, and then I heard retching from Fred and George. Charlie blushed.

"Go away you two," Charlie shouted.

"Well, you _were_ snogging in the middle of the field," Fred commented. I blushed as well. I had completely forgotten where we were while I was kissing him. We went inside the tent and saw Mr Weasley reading the Daily Prophet, and Ginny reading a book on the Holyhead Harpies.

"Aah," Mr Weasley said, "Have you finished relaxing, Lydia?" I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Yes," despite the fact I hadn't finished relaxing, but was rudely interrupted. I went and sat in the room that came off from the side of the tent, which I was sharing with Ginny and Hermione. I sighed, sometimes the twins were just so unbelievably annoying. Suddenly, I felt really dizzy. I decided I needed a lay down, and I fell asleep. That was the first time I had dreamt for a long time.

~~~/~~~

"_Lydia, it's here," I heard my sister whisper looking something in the distance. All I could do was look at my sister.. _

"_We just need to stay calm, Jayce," I said._

"_Everything will be fine," Liam promised to the both of us._

"_You promise?" Jaycee asked._

"_We both promise," Liam said. I nodded to my sister and took her hand._

"_We need to run," I said, "Then everything will be fine." I was never nervous at times like this. My mother had trained me not to be. I heard a scream in the distance. A women's scream. Mum. I obviously hadn't imagined it as my siblings looked equally as worried. My brother sprinted away in the distance of the scream, and me and my sister quickly followed. _

_Soon enough we got to where the scream had come from, and we saw the most horrible scene. My mother was leant over a body. My father's limp lifeless body._

"_Daddy?" Jaycee asked. I felt a tear trickle down my face. Liam rushed over and picked Jaycee up, just before I collapsed into tears next to my mother._

"_Daddy's gone," I heard Liam whisper to Jaycee, and as I looked up I saw that Liam was crying too. So much crying, so much sadness_

_~~~/~~~_

I woke suddenly and sat up so suddenly I felt dizzy. My stomach rumbled and my mouth felt dry, so I decided to get something to eat. I put my dressing gown on over my pyjamas, and stood up, still feeling slightly dizzy. I lit a candle and got a glass of water and one of Molly's homemade pumpkin pasties. I then sat down on the slightly tattered sofa. I heard shuffling from one of other parts of the tents and saw someone emerge. They were too burly to be one of the boys, but still quite short. I knew at once who it was, Charlie.

"I heard shuffling, was that just you?" he asked.

"Yes, it was." I only noticed after I had said that, that Charlie was only wearing a pair of boxers, nothing else. I budged up the sofa.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked. He sat next to me. I lay my head on his chest and breathed in his scent, while he stroked my hair slowly, like he was thinking about something else.

"Lydia?" he asked after about a minutes silence.

"Yeah?" I said as I turned to face him.

"Why were you moaning in your sleep?" Oh damn, I thought. He heard me moaning about my dream.

"Was I?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"You were. I don't think anyone heard you, I think it was just me who heard you, because I was awake already."

"Why were you awake?" I asked.

"Well, you fell asleep pretty early, so we were awake way after you. And me and Bill we sort of talking, until he fell asleep, so in the end I just lay awake thinking of you…I mean thinking of stuff."

"You already said it, there's no point trying to cover it up," I said smiling. Charlie blushed until he matched the colour of his hair. He moved towards my face, kissing on my forehead, my nose, and, finally, my lips slowly. I didn't even realise he had moved his hands so he had one hand on my face and one on my upper thigh. He slid his hand so it was on my butt. He kissed me roughly and I moaned into the kiss. He pulled away and said, "You liked that didn't you?"

"Mmm," I agreed. Charlie went in for another round of kissing roughly and playfully. Soon enough, we were both panting.

"What time is it?" I panted breathlessly.

"3 o'clock," Charlie replied. It was still dark outside, but the sun was coming up.

"Maybe we should go back to sleep for the moment," I suggested, "That way it won't look suspicious." We both went to our separate parts of the tent, and I quickly blew out the candle that was still lit. I clambered back into my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about Charlie, and pretty sure he was thinking about me too.

~~~/~~~

"Wake up!" Ginny shouted into my face.

"Fricking hell Ginny!" I shouted. She was also still in her pyjamas.

"Hurry up, girls," Mr Weasley's voice came from the other side of the fabric door. I quickly got dressed into my scruffy clothes and headed into the rest of the tent for breakfast. I quickly ate 2 pieces of honey covered toast and pulled on my shoes. I sighed as Charlie came over to me.

"Tired?" he whispered.

"Very," I whispered back.

"Come on, you lot!" Mr Weasley exclaimed, "We're already late." They all rushed out of the tent.

Along the way to the stadium we saw Ludo Bagman and he was shouting, " Place your bets. One and all, place your bets." I sighed as I saw him, my mothers old partner, after my dad, but before Azkaban took her.

"Aah, Lydia. I'm sure you'll place a bet."

"No chance, Bagman," I said acidly. Mr Weasley and the twins however did bet a lot of money, on what was simply an almost impossible hunch. Charlie grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"What was that thing with Ludo Bagman?" Charlie asked.

"Ludo was my step father before my mum got took to Azkaban. None of us liked him, apart from our mum, and he didn't respect our way of life," I explained. Charlie nodded once, which showed he understood what I was talking about.

We approached the stadium, which was huge. Mr Weasley explained about the muggle repelling charms which must have been on the stadium. Eventually we got to the top of the stadium, where we were supposed to sit.

"Bloody hell, this is high," I commented.

"Are you okay with it?" Charlie asked. I nodded although I still felt like I would fall over the edge. I felt the colour drain from my face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. I nodded again, but he wasn't convinced so he put his arm around me and squeezed me.

Soon enough the Quidditch game started, with Ludo Bagman commentating. Oh god, I thought, this is gonna be a long Quidditch match.

~~~/~~~

Surprisingly, the Quidditch match wasn't too long. Ireland won after a slip up from the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum. Charlie hugged me as the match came to a close and Ireland won. My boyfriend was hugging me after a British team won the Quidditch finals, and all I could do was concentrate on not falling off the side of the place we were sat. What was wrong with me? I still felt dizzy, maybe that was it. Or maybe it was because of the dream I had had. But I didn't feel like I could tell anyone about it. And what was worst was that, next to that elf, I was sure I saw a man with sandy hair, looking at me like he loved me.

~~~/~~~

We left the place we were sat after the prize giving ceremony, and walked back to our tent. We were celebrating, Fred, George, Ginny and me dancing. Everyone was singing. Ron was going on about Viktor Krum. Suddenly, there was a scream from outside, and we all fell silent.

"What the hell was that?" Bill asked.

"We need to go," Mr Weasley said rushing into the tent, " Death Eaters." Those two words explained it all. I quickly pulled on my tattered black coat and grabbed my wand.

"Fred and George, keep Ginny safe," Mr Weasley said.

"Head to the forest," I said to all the kids. They nodded. I ran out of the door after Mr Weasley, Charlie caught up to me.

"Don't get yourself killed," he commented.

"Only if you don't." We walked slowly towards the marching Death Eaters. A curse intended for someone else missed me by inches. Charlie stared at me as I didn't even look worried at this. I didn't tell him that it was because I never showed fear in times like this. Charlie, however, looked terrified. I reached out and took his hand in mine. He squeezed mine, as if to prove that I was actually there. One of the Death Eaters spotted us and walked towards us like we were pray. He threw a cruciatus curse at us, and we both dodged it. He threw another and I wasn't as lucky. It hit me, and I was engulfed into blinding white pain.

"Lydia!" Charlie screamed. He threw a curse at the Death Eater who had cursed me, and knocked him back. The cruciatus curse was released from me, but then everything went black.

~~~/~~~

"Charlie, she's waking up." Ginny was bent over me staring at me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, while pushing myself into a sitting position on the sofa.

"No, no, no. She shouldn't sit up." Mr Weasley said. Charlie came rushing over to me and pushed me so I was lay down again. I was shaking like mad.

"Is everyone else okay?" I asked.

"Think about yourself first for once, Lydia." Charlie smiled at me. I stared at him.

"Everyone's okay. Don't worry. You're worst off, honestly. Percy's got a nose bleed and Bill's arm is bleeding like heck, I've got a rip in my shirt and all the rest of us are just very shaken." I scratched the back of my head, where I had hit my head earlier.

"Are you okay, Lydia?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, Ginny. Honestly." Charlie held my hand tight until Mr Weasley came back in.

"Right, you lot. We're getting a port key out of here first thing tomorrow. Pack your things. We're leaving a 5 o'clock before it gets too busy." Mr Weasley looked the most shaken out of all of us.

"Mr Weasley, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sorry, I forgot you didn't know. Last night the Dark Mark was displayed over where the Death Eaters were, and I need to get back to the ministry as soon as possible." I let out an audible gasp.

"You know the terror of it, I'm guessing." I nodded slowly. It was displayed over where my father was found. I hadn't told anyone. Charlie seemed to notice something was wrong, as I squeezed his hand very hard.

"Lydia, can I talk to you _alone_, please." Everyone around me and him scattered, away to other parts of the tent.

"Why did you react so much to the news of the Dark Mark? I've only seen mum and dad act like that." He grasped my hand harder, and looked at me, pleading for me to tell him.

"Well, my dad died a few years ago in a pyramid in Egypt. We were tomb raiding, but the thing is, we weren't the only people there."

"Death Eaters," Charlie whispered. I nodded once and continued.

"When my dad was killed, me and Liam and Jaycee were in a different part of the pyramid. We heard my mum scream. We went to where my mum was and … and… my dad was there, dead." A tear came down my cheek.

"When we left, above the pyramid, was the Dark Mark." I was crying freely, and Charlie pulled me into an embrace. I cried into his chest, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Shh… don't cry," He said, "I don't like it when you cry." I tried to smile, but couldn't.

"You don't mind coming to our house for the rest of the holidays do you? It's just, Bill's not gonna be there, so we can share a room, and you haven't properly been introduced to my mother, and…"

"You're babbling, Charlie. Of course I'll come to your home. It's better than Romania any day." Charlie smiled.

"You should get some sleep, we're all sleeping in the main room tonight, as half of the tent was ruined." I nodded and he took my hand, and pushed me into a sitting position, but my head was resting on his shoulder. He had one arm around me. I stopped crying at the thought of sharing a room with Charlie.

"Lydia can have the sofa, if you lot don't mind," Mr Weasley smiled at me. I fell asleep quickly, still in my clothes. I wished that I would have no dreams that night. Luckily enough, my wish was granted.

~~~/~~~

I woke up, and to my surprise, Charlie was holding me in his arms.

"You fell asleep on me," he explained. I nodded, and made to go back to sleep.

"No you don't, we need to catch a port key," Charlie said.

"Can't we apparate?" I begged. Charlie shook his head, and I sighed. I swung my feet forwards and stood up. He stood up behind me and hugged me from the back.

"Come on, you two," Mr Weasley sighed. I looked down. I was fully dressed. I'll get changed when we get back to the Burrow, I thought. Charlie grabbed my hand and our bags. I took my bag into my own hand and we walked to where we were supposed to get the port key from and we held onto the mouldy old boot.

"3..2..1.." the ground swallowed us up and we landed outside the burrow with a thump. I did anyway. Charlie laughed at me and helped me up. Mrs Weasley rushed out to meet us.

"Oh! I'm so glad all of you are okay!" she exclaimed hugging all of her family, Hermione and Harry. She missed me out, but then again I was dressed like a tramp, and she barely knew me.

"Lydia. Nice to see you again." I smiled at her. Charlie grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. He pulled me up one set of stairs and flung open a door. Inside the room was two beds, one wardrobe and a desk.

"This is me and Bill's room," Charlie explained, "But it will be our room for the time you stay here." He smiled and pulled me closer to him. He threw his bag into the corner, and then took my bag out of my hand and did the same. He pulled me even closer and kissed me tenderly, applying the right amount of pressure. He pushed me slowly towards the wall until my back hit the wall, and he started kissing me roughly, he nipped my lip and I gasped which caused him to slip his tongue into my mouth.

"Excuse me, you two. If you aren't too busy." It was Bill. Charlie pulled away quickly and I slid down the wall a little.

"I'm staying," Bill said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Charlie shouted.

"Relax, I'm staying in Fred and George's room with them, so you two can have your privacy, I just came to get my stuff. Oh, and Lydia. You might want to get changed." I'd forgotten that I hadn't got changed yet, and so I blushed. Charlie looked angry at his brother's comment, and scowled at him until he left.

"Sorry about him," Charlie said. I was digging in my bag while Charlie was talking, and I was sure he was looking at my butt, despite that though I carried on digging for my jeans. In the end I found my jeans and decided I was going to wear my red strappy top and deep blue skinny jeans. I closed the door, and took the tattered cargo shorts I was wearing off, and put my skinny jeans off. Charlie stood staring.

"You can close your mouth, Charlie." I smiled. I pulled my tattered blue t-shirt off and made to put my strappy top on, but before I could I felt two cold hands on my waist. The hands turned me around and a Charlie's lips crashed into mine. I pushed him off.

"Not right now," I smiled. I pulled on my t-shirt and he stood still watching.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and took him downstairs with me. The whole Weasley family were sat around the table. The perfect family.

~~~~/~~~~

**And I'll leave it there. I can't be bothered to type more in this chapter as it was going to be just about the dream, and it was going to be called History Continues, after what was wrote last time. But I changed my mind. Comment or Review please. If you want me to carry on, please message me, but I'm enjoying writing this, so I'll probably continue writing anyway. **


	3. Chapter 3

**EXCLAIMER- I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. My only character in this story is Lydia. LEMONS in this story now. Don't like, don't read.**

Charlie had obviously noticed the way I looked when I saw a full family, and he took my hand.

"Its not that great, you know." He whispered into my ear, as he pulled out a chair for me to sit on.

"No actually, dear. We're sitting out in the garden, this house just isn't big enough," Mrs Weasley told us.

"I think it's a fantastic house, Molly. Really, I do."

"You're exceptionally kind, Lydia," she smiled.

"She is isn't she?" Charlie smiled at me, and felt up the back of my leg to my butt. I slapped his hand away before Mrs Weasley could notice. He smiled again at me, and then lead me out to where we were supposed to sit. Mrs Weasley came out with loads of food, everything from buttery new potatoes to juicy roast chicken. We ended up sitting across from Bill, who was staring at me until George started talking to him. Charlie had noticed that Bill was staring at me, and he glared at his brother again.

"Right, dig in everyone!" Mr Weasley said happily. I smiled at Charlie and he beamed cheekily back. I knew there was something on his mind, I thought I would find out later. He touched my leg underneath the table, and I shivered slightly. Bill laughed.

"Lydia, are you cold?" Ginny asked, Bill laughed even louder and everyone turned around to stare at him. Ginny looked confused and Charlie looked embarrassed. We ate the rest of our dinner in quiet after Bill's outburst. We sat outside after our dinner and Charlie and me talked.

~~~/~~~

I was so tired when we had had dinner that I fell asleep on Charlie while he was reading. The next thing I knew was that I was laying fully clothed on me and Charlie's bed. I sat up and Charlie was staring at my face, and before I knew it he had tilted my face up and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around him. He pulled away. I looked at him and took my legs away from around him.

"I need a shower, Charlie." He nodded at me as I got up and rummaged around for my pyjamas and bathrobe. I picked them up and walked out of the room.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped down. I turned on the shower and spent ages in the bathroom. Soon enough I realised that I was probably wasting a lot of water. I got out quickly, dressed into my pyjamas and ran across the hall to the room I was using. Charlie was still sat in the same place as he was before I had a shower. I sat in front of him. He played with my hair gently.

"Charlie," I whispered.

"Babe," he acknowledged while rubbing down my neck to my shoulders.

"Well, next week is my birthday," he nodded at me, "And my family want me to spend time with them there in Egypt." Charlie stopped rubbing my back.

"Does this mean I can't spend your birthday with me?" he asked.

"Actually, my aunt said you could stay with us," I said. Charlie's face lit up, and he turned my head towards him and kissed me.

"Wow, two kisses in one night. I'm doing well for myself," I smiled.

Charlie took my hand and took me downstairs where the Weasley family were still sat. Ron saw me and blushed, as I was in my pyjamas. My pyjamas weren't even revealing at all, and yet he still blushed at when he saw me. Ginny smiled at me and came and sat next to me immediately. She brought Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, with her. I stroked the ginger fluff ball and it came to sit on my lap.

Bill sighed as Ron beat him at wizards chess, again.

"Lydia, do you want to play wizards chess?" Ron asked.

"I'm not very good," I said uncertainly, "But I will, yeah." I beat Ron very quickly, and he frowned.

"You said you weren't very good!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not! I come from a family of very good chess players, and I'm rubbish compared to them!"

"Yeah, but you're brilliant!" Ron grinned at me, "Want a rematch?" I smiled at him, and agreed. He lost again and again, until he gave up completely. I grinned at him and he went back to playing against Bill. Charlie stroked my hair and put his hand around my shoulders. He squeezed me tight.

Mr Weasley came in.

"Kids, your mother says that you need to go to sleep, it's almost midnight." He went up to bed himself. I went up with Charlie after that. Charlie suddenly grabbed me under my knees and carried me up the stairs in the bridal carry. He carried me into the bedroom and put me on the bed. He slammed the door shut and locked it using a spell. Then he took off his shirt and sat next to me, hugging me tight. He grabbed my bathrobe and pulled it away from me, leaving me in my pyjamas. He lay down next to me.

"Lydia, I want to have you," he whispered.

"You mean…" He nodded at me.

"Charlie, I love you, and I want this too," I said pulling him in for a kiss.

He kissed me tenderly, and then got a little rougher, winding his hands in my hair. He nipped on my lip to gain entrance and I happily obliged. His tongue wrapped around mine and our tongues fought. He won of course. He pulled away gasping for air.

Charlie pushed me onto my back and spread my legs a little so he could have his way. He then sat on top of me and stared at me.

"What shall I do?" he pondered. He pretended to think for a moment. He then pulled my t-shirt up slightly, nodded and pulled it all the way off my chest, and over my head and arms. He touched my breast lightly. I moaned as he stroked over my nipple.

I felt his erect member through his jeans. I reached up and stroked in gently. He shivered and then attached his mouth to my breast and sucked in my nipple hard. He bit down on it lightly. I moaned and shivered at the same time. I could feel myself getting wetter.

I fiddled with his belt buckle, and got his jeans undone. He reached down and pulled my pyjama bottoms down, revealing a skimpy pair of black panties. He obviously expected me to be naked underneath, and he looked stunned that I was wearing panties under my pyjamas. He let his jeans fall down, and his member was clearly visible underneath the thin fabric of his boxers.

He kissed my stomach and kissed down my side, to my legs and thighs. He licked my panties tasting me through the fabric. Then stroked me through my panties. I moaned again and he grinned.

"You like that?" he asked, still grinning. I nodded and sighed.

"Please, Charlie," I begged.

"You're adorable when you beg," he said.

He pulled my panties down slowly, marvelling at the sight in front of him. He then stroked my vagina slowly, making me moan, yet again. I felt stupid for moaning so much, but I was so pleasured. I'd had enough of him being submissive.

I rolled myself onto my knees, and straddled him instead. I stripped him of his boxers and grazed his member doing so. He moaned, and it was my turn to grin at him instead. I licked up his thigh and to his member.

I sucked gently on the end of his member gently, and he bit his lip to hold in a groan. I took the end in my mouth and sucked hard. I moved my head up and down.

"Lydia, I'm gonna… gonna… come," he moaned to me.

I sucked harder and felt his salty liquid spill into my mouth. I swallowed and I took my mouth from around his member.

Charlie pushed me back, so he could sit on top of me. He straddled my waist and stroked my clit.

I orgasmed and he looked satisfied. He pushed his fingers into me and pumped in and out very hard and fast. He added another finger and I was in pure bliss. I orgasmed and he stroked my hair as I writhed in front of him. He took his fingers out and stared at me, as I looked back in a way that said I wanted more.

He positioned himself at my entrance.

"Lydia, are you sure?" he asked for a final time.

"I've been sure for a long time," I said seductively.

He pushed into me and penetrated me easily. He thrust in and out quickly and very, very hard. I wrapped my arms around him, and tried to get closer, in a desperate bid to have more of him inside me. I felt the pressure build up in his member. I thrust again, still trying to get closer to him.

"Charlie!" I screamed as I orgasmed, which set off his orgasm. I felt his cum inside of me, coating my insides.

I collapsed onto our bed, but Charlie seemed to want more. He pulled out of me and then massaged my breast again. I felt his erection rise again and rub against my thigh.

Suddenly, all my energy seemed to come back. Charlie put a hand on my stomach, a signal to say not to sit up, like I could anyway. I was so tired, despite my sudden burst of energy.

Charlie placed his hands on my hips and pushed my hips into the bed.

"Try not to thrust, please," he said.

He placed his member at my entrance again, and pushed in slowly. I moaned in delight again. He thrust slowly, each new thrust causing more delight than before. I tried not to raise my hips, but he was holding my hips firmly anyway.

He moved one of his hands down to my clit and rubbed, as if daring me to thrust into him. The other hand, however, was still holding me firmly in the place I was lay. Charlie groaned and released into me again. He collapsed next to me absolutely shattered.

"Enough for one night, I think," Charlie whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel the cum that my body was full of drip down my leg. I should have been disgusted at that, but I felt happy to be so close to Charlie. I wrapped my arms around him, and fell asleep in his arms. I was sure Charlie was awake still, breathing heavily.

~~~/~~~

When I woke up I realised how much mess we had caused. The bed we had been sleeping was a mess, from both of us coming, and our clothes were strewn across the floor. I turned to Charlie and realised he was already awake. He was smiling at me contentedly.

"Have a good night?" he smirked.

"Definitely. Best night of my life," I said honestly.

"Can't have had many good nights, then," he said. I shook my head. He stroked my hair again, and we stayed silent for a while.

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" Charlie asked. I smiled sleepily, and he grabbed my hand. He sat me on the end of our bed and threw me my pyjamas. I got into them, and sighed, realising I wouldn't be staying here much longer. When we went downstairs Bill was the only one awake.

"Have a good night?" I asked cheekily. Shit, I thought. He must have heard us. Charlie looked angry at him brother. Bill noticed.

"You two were making a heck of a noise," Bill commented, "especially when Lydia screamed." I blushed deeply. Maybe it was a good thing we were leaving soon.

**Please review. My first lemon. Did I do well? Please tell me, I want to know if I should continue with this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the HP characters, obviously. I own Lydia and her family! **

"Thanks Molly for everything," I said as I watched Charlie take my things from the small kitchen and out into the yard.

"Bye, mum," Charlie said as he hugged his mother. Ginny came running out and waved at me just as we were about to apparate. After a few apparition stops, we were outside my aunt's and (unfortunately) cousin's desert tent.

"We're in the middle of no-where," Charlie duly noted. I nodded.

"They're here!" someone's voice from inside came. I knew exactly who it was. My twin cousins came running out. My two cousins are not identical, one is a girl (Akila) and one is a boy (Bomani). They both are Egyptian names, and both have proper Egyptian meanings which fit them perfectly. Akila means intelligent and Bomani means warrior. Akila would never fight, but uses all her wit to get through life, where as Bomani _would _rather use strength than brains. The two are very different, and yet very similar.

Akila's dark hair was cut into a bob, with her fringe covering one of her large misty grey eyes. She was slender and tall, but not anorexically skinny. Bomani's hair was reasonably long for a boy's and his grey eyes were suspicious. He was the same frame as his sister but he looked completely different.

"Come back in you two!" I heard my aunt shout, "No rest while there are jobs to be done!" My cousins walked slowly back inside as my aunt ran out. My aunt was shorter than my cousins, but just as slender. Her hair was put into a bun and she looked very busy.

"Aunty Zahra!" I screamed as I hugged her. Charlie smiled at her and she turned on a heel and grabbed some of our bags. We followed her into the tent and she led us to our room. The twins were giggling and I knew them too well to want to find out why they were laughing. Charlie, however, didn't know them at all.

"Why are you two laughing?" he asked. Akila turned to face him.

"We laugh at many things," she said cryptically, "We laugh at jokes, at puzzles, at those who are wrong. We laugh at life, and death. We laugh at much but we also laugh at little."

"We laugh at you," Bomani finished, "That's what she's saying."

"Idiot!" Akila hissed as Charlie laughed, "I wouldn't laugh so much if I were you."

"Yeah, you never know what you may run into," Bomani grinned. My cousins laughed and ran into the kitchen.

"Ignore them," my aunt said more to Charlie as she came into the room, "but I would check your things before you leave, and your shoes before you put them on. They have a cruel sense of humour…" Zahra started to clean things up and me and Charlie went into our room. I relaxed on the double bed with silk covers.

"So what happened to their dad?" Charlie asked. I turned to face him.

"Do you know how I was reluctant to tell you what my family did?" I said and Charlie nodded, "Well, their father left when Zahra told him. They were arranged to be married."

"Oh…" Charlie's face fell, "You know I would never leave you now I know you, don't you?" I nodded.

"I know," I said, "My cousins never knew their father. He left when Zahra was pregnant." Charlie looked at me and I smiled. Akila came into the room and sat on the bed.

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"In a tomb or something," Akila skimmed past the subject easily without even looking up at us.

"She's not serious, is she?" Charlie whispered. I looked at him seriously.

"If she's not serious, I'm going to be very worried. It's not something she tends to joke about," I whispered back to him. Charlie looked slightly scared of her. She sat staring at Charlie who just stared back.

"Lydia! Charlie! Have you seen Bomani?" Zahra shouted from the kitchen, "He's not normally out this long." I looked at Akila who just gave a threatening look at Charlie and I. Akila stood up and went out of the tent.

"Mum! I'm going out," Akila shouted to her mother. Zahra said to Akila that it was okay. I heard the tent door flap closed.

"Lydia, I think that Akila-" Charlie started.

"I know," I interrupted, "Akila looks innocent enough until you get to know her. She'll do anything for money. She'd even kill."

"She'd make a good death eater."

"I doubt it. There'd be nothing in it for her. You don't get paid for it." I reminded him. He just nodded.

"My birthday is two days. I'll show you where the market is. Maybe you can get me something," I said trying to brighten up what I had just said about Akila and he nodded at what I said. I knew he hadn't got me anything. "Or maybe my aunty Zahra can take you." Charlie nodded again. "She can take you tomorrow morning. She'll probably go tomorrow anyway. See if she can find anything." Charlie nodded.

"Dinner!" Zahra shouted from the kitchen. I ran to the next room wanting her cooking. Charlie trailed after me. She sat down a plate of lamb and roast potatoes.

"Thank you, aunty," I exclaimed hugging her. She smiled at me. Charlie sat down and looked at the food.

"This looks really nice, Zahra. Thank you," he said. I heard the tent flap open. Bomani looked regally pissed off, and Akila looked really moody. They both had sand in their dark hair. I looked at them and they sat down at the table.

"What did you do to him, Akila?" I asked.

"Locked in a pyramid. So easy. He's thick," she replied. Charlie looked unsure of Akila. She raised an eyebrow at Charlie who just looked back at her. She grinned mischievously and flicked her fringe out of her eye, but it fell back straight away. Her pointless yet necessary move.

"Aah," she relaxed, "I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Getting out of pyramid's is the easy part for me. Getting back into them, however…" she sighed, and then got up out of her chair.

"Are you alright, Bomani?" I asked. He nodded.

"You get used to it when she's your sister," he added, as he saw Charlie's odd look at him.

"But you're not as thick as Akila makes out, I'm guessing," Charlie said. Bomani looked weirdly at him, and then shook his head. He went into the kitchen and came out with his own dinner. He started to eat, picking all of the fat off the meat he had.

"He doesn't tend to talk when Akila's around," I said to Charlie.

"But she's not- oh…" Charlie said while Akila walked into the room, her grey eyes now steely with anger.

"What did you say about me?" she growled, scowling at her older brother.

"I didn't say anything, chill, little sis," Bomani replied. Akila scowled at him, but relaxed and sat down. Zahra came in and sat down with her dinner, and looked at Akila.

"Not hungry?" she asked Akila, who hadn't bothered to get herself some dinner. She shook her head, not taking her angry eyes away from her brother, who looked scared of her.

"Mum. I'm going out," she stated, and she got up and walked over to get her coat.

"I'll come with you," said Bomani.

"No chance," Akila acidly said. I'd never seen her act like that before, but I also hadn't seen her for a while. She checked that something was in her coat and then put it on and walked outside and disappeared into the desert.

"Why are you afraid of your sister?" Charlie asked, waiting until he was sure Akila had gone completely. No-one answered. Bomani concentrated on his food, my aunt looked at me and I looked at Charlie desperately. Bomani sighed.

"Well, Akila's really difficult. Sometimes, she's really nice, like she was when you got here, but sometimes, she just changes. She changes her mind and her emotion in a split second," he explained. "And when she has these mood swings, the wise thing to do is to stay away from her. Because of this, she just disappears for a few hours to the nearest city, goes and gets completely and utterly hammered in the closest pub, and comes back not knowing who she is. I think she had schizophrenia." Zahra looked at Bomani shamefully, as though he had just embarrassed the whole family in a crowded place. But to Zahra, he probably just had done the equivalent of just that. I knew that all of these things were just swept under the carpet here, never to be spoken of.

Charlie looked embarrassed that he had asked. I could tell that he didn't like the look Zahra had on her face at the moment, and I didn't either. Zahra looked on the verge of tears, and Bomani was watching her carefully. I didn't want to say anything, and I'm guessing Charlie didn't either.

"Well," my aunt said, "Maybe we should change the subject. This doesn't give good first impressions to our guest. Would taking him to the market to get you something for your upcoming birthday be a bad idea?" I shook my head and Charlie smiled.

"I'm not sure if I'd be able to get you something good, but it's the thought that counts, right?" he asked and I nodded with a smile.

"You used to say that, didn't you mum?" Bomani asked and Zahra nodded.

"I used to say that until I realized it was often otherwise," she said wisely, clearing up the now empty plates.

"Oh, I know what we could do. Charlie doesn't know much of our culture, so we could tell him the old stories," I said, trying to lighten the conversation.

"I'll start," my cousin smiled, a childish grin coming on his face, "The story of the Upper Kingdom creation.

"At first there was only _Nun_, the primal ocean of chaos that contained the beginnings of everything to come. From these waters came Ra who, by himself, gave birth to Shu and Tefnut. Shu, the god of air, and Tefnut, the goddess of moisture gave birth to Geb and Nut, the earth god and the sky goddess. And so the physical universe was created. Men were created from Ra's tears. They proved to be ungrateful so Ra, and a council of gods, decided they should be destroyed. Re created Sekhmet to do the job. She was very efficient and slaughtered all but a few humans, when Ra relented and tricked her into stopping. Thus was the present world created. "Against Ra's orders, Geb and Nut married. Ra was incensed and ordered Shu to separate them, which he did. But Nut was already pregnant, although unable to give birth as Ra had decreed she could not give birth in any month of any year. Thoth, the god of learning, decided to help her and gambling with the moon for extra light, was able to add five extra days to the 360-day calendar. On those five days Nut gave birth to Osiris, Horus the Elder, Set, Isis, and Nephthys successively. Osiris became the symbol of good, while Set became the symbol of evil. And thus the two poles of morality were fixed once and for all." He stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Yes, before you ask, we were taught to believe that," I said to Charlie who looked like he didn't believe it. I smiled and snaked my hand into his, "But we were also taught to embrace our Western culture and learn their stories as well. But in the back of our minds I like to think we all still believe that our Gods and Goddesses exist and are watching over us."

We sat around the dinner table for quite a while longer, Charlie listening to all of the stories that were being told with great interest.

**By the way, Akila (Ack-ee-la), Bomani (Bow-maan-ni) and Zahra (Zaa-ra) are all real Egyptian names, and my own characters…**


End file.
